


Legacy

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [20]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Role Playing, smuggling tricks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: When they capture the band of smugglers, Ren surprises Hux with his knowledge of the tricks of the trade.





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> from [this tumblr post](https://whosanaughtyfangirl.tumblr.com/post/176675620723/mnemehoshiko-historymiss-i-like-to-imagine):
> 
>  
> 
> _I like to imagine Kylo has a bunch of useless scoundrel-y type skills that he pretends he doesn’t have, like he’s actually a really good shot and great at picking locks and occasionally when the First Order raids smuggling vessels for supplies he’ll do a personal sweep of the vehicle, sigh heavily and bang on a certain interior panel so the *really* good stuff will fall out._

They weren’t expecting to catch a gang of smugglers in the process of looting this remote outpost when they popped out of hyperspace. The battle had been brief, and two of their smaller ships had been destroyed but they’d managed to capture the rest of the band’s pitiful fleet with no losses of their own. They used tractor beams to pull them in and stormtroopers hauled the tattered remnants of their crews off to the detention level.

Ren insisted on inspecting their freighter personally. Hux didn’t see why. They’d accounted for all the First Order equipment stolen from the base and removed it from the cargo hold already. Out of curiosity, he trailed along behind Ren as his co-commander boarded the ship.

Ren started by walking the corridors. Every now and then he’d stop and walk back and forth over a section, staring at the floor. Hux was about to protest after the third time when Ren gestured and a section of the paneling lifted up, revealing row upon row of gleaming cannisters.

“Is that …?”

Ren interrupted before he could finish. “Coaxium. Refined. How did they managed that?”

Another section revealed bottles of a rare spice liquor. A third held several pieces of Old Republic art.

“Probably stolen,” Ren observed. “There might be a reward for its return.”

He found caches of illicit goods in the cargo hold as well, and a small cabinet hidden underneath inside the base of the pilot’s seat, of all places. Ren removed an ornate box from this niche. When he opened the lid, Hux gasped in shock at the jumble of nova crystals and glow-pearls.

“How did you know …?” Hux stopped. “Never mind. Forget I asked. You’ll just say something about the Force.”

Ren snapped the lid of the box shut, nearly pinching his own finger.

“Yes. The Force.” His voice sounded strange even through the modulator in his helmet. Without another word, he swept from the cockpit.

Ren was moodier than usual that night. Hux almost gave it up as a bad go of it but they got so few evenings together. Ren was scheduled to leave the next morning, off on another mission for the Supreme Leader, and who knew how long he’d be this time. So he kept at it and his perseverance paid off.

Ren allowed Hux to manhandle him, uncommonly pliant and cooperative, and Hux took advantage, pushing Ren’s head down into the pillows and pulling his hips up. He’d figured it out in the intervening hours, why Ren had reacted the way he did, and being the way he was, he couldn’t let it lie. He loved having Ren like this, having the advantage over him.

“It’d figure a smuggler’s brat would know all the tricks.”

Kylo stiffened beneath him and he set a hand between Ren’s shoulder blades, pushing to keep him in place. Kylo allowed it but Hux could feel the tension in him.

“I’ve heard stories, you know. How smugglers like to hide things in unexpected places.” Ren whimpered as Hux breached him with a finger. “Private places.” He stopped at the second knuckle, twisting his finger before pulling it out again. “I’m going to have to conduct a thorough search, you know. To make sure you aren’t hiding anything here. I’m sure you understand.”

He was quite thorough in his search. So thorough that Kylo screamed out his name twice. By the time he replaced his fingers with his cock he’d milked two orgasms out of Ren, working Ren’s prostate with practiced care.

“Shall I give you something to hold here?” he asked as he pushed in, burying himself to the hilt. “Something to take with you when you leave?” Ren didn’t answer but he lifted his hips, twisting to match Hux’s movements. Hux had meant to drag it out even further but Ren spoiled his plans, grinding back against him, whimpering and moaning with each thrust. If only they commanded together as well as they fucked, he couldn’t help but think before thought deserted him.

Ren slipped away while he slept, but that was to be expected. He never stayed the night. A message light blinked for him on his comm, though, when he woke.

_Return estimated in two weeks. You never know what I might try to smuggle onboard. Another thorough search will be in order._

Even after the previous night’s exertions the message went straight to his cock.

 _Understood,_ he replied. _I’ll make preparations._

Two weeks. That gave him time to do a little requisitioning and a little fabrication. He paid a visit to Kylo’s quarters before his return, knowing he’d come here first before visiting Hux. He placed the box he’d made on Kylo’s bed, on top of a piece of flimsi.

 _Make sure to prepare yourself thoroughly for my search,_ he’d written. He couldn’t resist flipping the lid open once more, to admire its contents. The milky orbs, similar to glow-pearls in color and luster but much, much larger, gleamed in the subdued lighting. Closing the box again, he left, anticipation giving each step an added spring. This was one aspect of Ren’s past he found himself eager to explore. Or maybe he should say exploit? Either way, he was sure, the results would prove satisfying to them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
